I Quit
by IAisallama
Summary: Kurt has finally given up with all of the bullying. When Blaine finds a slip of paper that could be telling him what Kurt's plan is what will Blaine do? I'm crap at summaries sorry. WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT
1. Chapter 1

Blaine walked into the choir room and saw Kurt sitting on the piano bench. He had his fingers over the keys as if he was going to start to play. Then he did start. After the piano played for a few moments he began to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Blaine looked and saw that Kurt was on the brick of tears as he continued to sing the song.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

'What could cause Kurt to sing this?' Blaine wondered. He seemed perfectly normal earlier. Why was he acting this way now?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Kurt was now sobbing at this point. Tears were running down his face as he played the piano, singing the chorus once more.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked making Kurt jump. Kurt stood up wiping his tears. "I'm fine Blaine. I'll be going home now." Kurt said, putting his bag around his neck before walking out. A small paper dropped out of Kurt's bag. Blaine picked it up and opened it. It showed a drawing of a rope hanging with a small loop and then the day's date along with the time 5:30.

Blaine looked to the clock and saw it being 5:17. Blaine's eyes widen and he knew what Kurt was going to do. He cursed under his breath. He ran outside and then into his car soon speeding towards the Hummel house. When Blaine got there he didn't even bother knocking. It was 5:29. He ran up the stairs and the door was locked "Kurt! Kurt open the door!" He shouted. Finn walked out of the room and saw Blaine "What's going on dude?" He asked "Help me open the damn door"

_5:31_

Blaine and Finn pushed the door open. Blaine almost burst into tears at the sight. Kurt was hanging from a rope on the ceiling. In black crayon on the wall it said 'I QUIT' Blaine quickly quit the rope and got Kurt down "He still has a pulse!" He exclaimed. Finn poked his head out the door and yelled "Mum! It's Kurt!"  
Carole was soon upstairs and almost started sobbing seeing her step son on the floor after being cut down. She immediately had them place Kurt onto the bed as she checked his blood pressure. "Thankfully you boys got him in time." She said crying. "Finn, go to the shop and get Burt."Finn nodded and ran out. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand "I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry." He cried, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for reading my first Fanfiction! If you guys want me to write more of this I will but for now it's a one shot I originally named it My Immortal but I thought I Quit would be better. I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After being unconscious for a few hours, Kurt finally woke up. He woke up to Blaine's arms wrapped around him. Kurt sighed knowing they had found him before he finally died. He almost made it to paradise...whatever paradise was. Why couldn't people just leave him alone to die? He knew that no one liked him and they'd be better off so why didn't they leave him alone to die? It's not like they needed him for anything. He was kind of just...there. An empty shell. A waste of oxygen as Karofsky would have put it.

Kurt wanted to get up and hide in the bathroom or something, but Blaine had a tight grip on him. As if, if he let go, Kurt would die. That's what Kurt wanted. He wanted to die. He just wanted to escape. Everything hurt. He wanted it to go away. He knew Blaine took pity on him. That's the only reason he's dating Kurt. Kurt loves him so much it hurts and Blaine doesn't even know. He only dates him for pity and sympathy.

Just because Blaine transferred to McKinley didn't make the bullying stop. It just got worse. It got worse because Blaine was always around. Because Karofsky never had time to beat him up. So he did it in the small amount of time when Blaine wasn't there. It got so far Kurt just left school one day. He didn't want the pity. He couldn't stand the sympathetic looks from these so called "friends" who wouldn't even help him. Not in the tiniest way whatsoever. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he started to stir awake. Blaine's eye's fully opened and he held onto Kurt tighter when he saw him awake "Why Kurt?" Blaine asked on the brick of tears "Why would you do something like that?" He asked. Kurt looked at him, trying to hold back his own tears "Because no one would miss me." Kurt replied softly to his boyfriend.

"Your crazy Kurt." He paused "I would miss you. I would gladly join you." He cried. "No. You wouldn't Blaine. You deserve someone who won't hold you back because of their own problems. You deserve someone who will cry after being called something that's true. You need someone you can actually depend on. You don't need to be depended on all the time, Blaine." Kurt said into his chest, wanting to run far away from the spot.  
"Shut up, Kurt. Your so wrong. I don't care about how you depend on me. It hurts you and I know that. I just want to keep you safe forever. I love you so much Kurt. You don't seem to realise that." Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Your lying aren't you? Everyone lies to me and I know it." Kurt cried.

"I'm not lying to you Kurt. I love you so much. Don't listen to other people. Their just jealous because I have you and they don't." Blaine said leaning down and placing a kiss on Kurt's nose and then his lips. "I love you so much. Just please, please, please never forget that no matter how hurt you feel or how much pain your in, that I will always love you. I will love you until the end of time. I will love you until we both die old together. I promise you that Kurt. I really, honestly love you." Blaine then kissed Kurt again and mentally sighed in relief when he felt Kurt kiss back.  
They kissed for a few moments until Kurt relaxed back into Blaine's arm. "I love you too, Blaine. I love you a lot." He said keeping his head in his chest "Just sleep now okay Kurt? I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead as they both dozed off.

* * *

**Hi! So people asked me to write more so I did. I know that it's short but it's all I could think off seeing as how I'm half asleep .I'm going to thank some people and reply to your reviews now.**

Thank you** gleefreak102**, **ExotikaHollow1379**, and **cold kagome** for the reviews

**gleefreak102: I wrote more and I took some of your ideas that you suggested. It's basically because no one really tried to help Kurt out until Blaine came along. I was thinking of saying some stuff that Karofsky did but I don't think you guys would be very interested in that.**

**ExotikaHollow1379: This chapter basically said what made him want to die, I was going to add it in more detail but I thought this would work.**

**cold kagome: thank**

**Thank you for reading guys!**


End file.
